


Scars on your body and soul

by Gloriana1935



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FemSnape, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana1935/pseuds/Gloriana1935
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. Basically it's about Sirius acting like an ass and Seraphina taking the brunt of his ire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Scars on your body and soul

Entering the Grimmauld place on a cold, rainy December evening was the last thing Seraphina Snape wanted to do. Her mind was already wandering to Spinner's End. To her old, empty house but her house nonetheless. That place that holds so many horrible memories. Memories of her abusive father, and her distant mother. Of lonely nights spent behind locked doors of her bettered room. Of pain.  
Pain.  
Mental and physical. And the feeling of abandonment, of not being able to confide in anybody. Thinking about it, she was still alone, not comfortable enough to confide in anybody, to...  
"Feeling sentimental Snivelus?"  
So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she walked into the living room until the unpleasantly smug voice of Sirius Black broke through her train of thoughts. Immediately a shadow fell across her face as she tilted her head upwards to gaze back at those cold grey eyes filled with malice. Her mood darkened even further when she saw that the golden trio was also lounging on the couch alongside Lupin and Black. Harry and Hermione, always the polite members of their little gang greeted her as usual with an incline of their heads and small smiles. A greeting which she returned with an incline of her own, before turning back to Black.  
"Nobody asked you for your input mutt. Keep your snout shut."  
With those words, she tried to pass into the kitchen, to create some space between herself and Black, but he quickly grabbed her hand before she could make it to the door.  
Turning her around roughly and tugging her towards him so his mouth was close to her ear he whispered into her ear.  
"This is my house and I will say whatever I want to say especially to an unwanted guest. I would be very careful if I were you."  
"Hiding behind threats of violence? Only fitting for an animal I suppose.", she gritted out, the tight hold on her already tight robes preventing anything else.  
With an animalistic growl, he shoved her into a wall with such force that the nearby picture fell to the floor and shattered.  
"Sirius!"  
"Professor Snape!"  
"Padfoot!"  
The shouts rose from different parts of the room when Sirius continued to slam her against the wall each time harder than before. As deafening as the shouts they seemed to elude Seraphina. The only thing she could focus on was the pain. The pain of old wounds reopening and new wounds getting worse. The skin stretching and tearing the stitches, the blood steadily oozing down her back. Silently she thanked whichever deity there was she was wearing black clothes which will conceal the extent of the damage bestowed upon her. There was a buzzing in her head that overruled all other sounds, and an unpleasant metallic taste in her mouth. The combination of both calling her into sweet unconsciousness.  
The repeated banging on the wall drew Mrs Weasley out of the kitchen and into the living room. The sight before her, drawing a strangled sound out of her, momentarily freezing her in place. Quickly gathering her wits she ran towards the pair.  
"Sirius, stop this instant!", she shrieked while grabbing him by the arm, trying to haul him back from the poor woman. But Sirius, wishing to continue his violent spree, roughly pushed Molly away from him and unto the floor. Seeing Molly fall drew Ron and Remus from the sidelines. Ron to his mothers' side and Remus to Sirius, removing his hands from around the potions mistresses neck and roughly drawing him back. Molly watched helplessly as the before mentioned teacher crumbled to the floor hitting her head on the floor with a sickening crack. Pushing herself from her sons' arms she scrambled across the floor to the unmoving body. The younger woman was lying in the fetal position, her hair, which came loss during the brawl, obscuring her face. With great care Molly slowly lifted the younger woman into a gentle embrace, cradling her limp form to her chest. Looking down towards the woman's face she gently shifted the raven black hair aside, to reveal the deathly pale face beneath. Her fears grew as she got no response to her caresses, especially knowing that the young woman was against any form of contact. Yet, she patiently waited for any sign of movement and eventually got rewarded to it with a gentle flutter of the woman's lashes as her eyes slowly opened. A pair of onyx eyes looked towards her face, hazy and unfocused.  
'' Hello darling'', whispered Molly while continuing to caress the other woman's head. Seeing that her eyes were beginning to close she gently brushed her fingers against Seraphina's cheeks to try to keep her awake.  
On the other side of the room, Sirius was still screaming a string of profanities against the prone woman while Remus and Harry tried to restrain him, eventually getting him to leave the room. With Sirius gone, Seraphina allowed herself to fall into blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
